1. Field
One or more exemplary embodiments relate to a novel nanostructured hybrid particle that increases light extraction efficiency thereof, a method of manufacturing the nanostructured hybrid particle, and a device including the nanostructured hybrid particle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Research into light-emitting apparatuses, e.g., light-emitting diodes (LEDs) or photonic devices, is being actively conducted in consideration of economic effects that are improved in accordance with an increase in light extraction efficiency. In addition, since a biosensor or a bio-imaging material has good sensitivity in accordance with high light extraction efficiency, the biosensor or the bio-imaging material may be used to obtain an accurate diagnosis. It is known that, when a nanostructure that repeats a pattern with dimensions from tens of nanometers to hundreds of nanometers on a surface of a GaN semiconductor constituting an LED is prepared, a ratio of light reflection into an interior of the LED is reduced while a ratio of light emission to an outside of the LED is increased, thereby increasing the light extraction efficiency (refer to Applied Physics Letters 2004, 84, 855-857). It is also known that, when a coating layer having a lower refractive index than that of a GaN semiconductor substrate is formed on a GaN semiconductor substrate with patterns, a refractive index difference between the coating layer and air becomes small, thereby increasing the light extraction efficiency (refer to Journal of Nanoscience and Nanotechnology 2012, 12, 5747-5753).
As such, research into increasing the light extraction efficiency is associated intensively with a two-dimensional (2D) surface of a light-emitting apparatus, e.g., an LED, a solar cell, or a display device, especially with a 2D surface of a semiconductor substrate having a size of tens of nanometers×tens of nanometers. Here, such a 2D surface of a semiconductor substrate is patterned according to an etching method, e.g., photolithography or plasma etching. That is, a 2D surface of a semiconductor substrate may include repeated nanopatterns with dimensions of hundreds of nanometers. Meanwhile, there are difficulties in manufacturing nanopatterns with dimensions of 100 nm or less, and such nanopatterns have low productivity yields.
There has been no disclosure of manufacturing nanopatterns on a surface of an independent semiconductor particle with dimensions from nanometers to micrometers, wherein dimensions of the nanopatterns are much smaller independent semiconductor particle, or manufacturing nanopatterns to be coated with a material having a low refractive index. In addition, there have been no known effects of nanopatterns that are formed on particles with dimensions from nanometers to micrometers.